Surrendering To His Embrace
by leagiz08
Summary: THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED . All the gang live together in Tampa, Florida. Bella and Edward are very close friends, nothing more, but this could change in a matter of minutes. One dare, two people, two minutes. Lang and sexual refs, All Human
1. 1 Strangely Gorgeous

_**Hey! So I'm back! And this story is going to be so much better than my others. I was reading over them a few days ago, and realised how crap they are. Anyway, so here it is. I really enjoyed writing this story. I think its going to be so good!**_

_**PLEASE check out my Polyvore. There is plenty there to do with FanFictions. And also, my blog. My blog address is on my profile, or just click on homepage on my profile. My blog will have pictures and links for the story, and I will also put up SNEAK PEEKS if you review, or follow me on the blog!**_

_**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON THE BLOG TO GET UPDATES. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own the plot. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer**_.

~ CHAPTER ONE - STRANGELY GORGEOUS ~

~ BELLA'S POV ~

~ FRIDAY ~

I walked up the stairs to my apartment, after two hours of jogging. Me, Alice and Rose had the whole top floor. We put all of our money together and bought the whole top floor. It's still got four apartments, it used to have five (two small, three large), but Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper, smashed a wall down between the two small apartments and created one big apartment.

Me, Alice and Rose all got sent to a private school in Seattle when we moved into High School, but the school put us all into the same room. Big mistake. We all became rebels and were chucked out. Of course, the same happened with my brothers and Alice's brother. My father, Charlie just laughed. So we returned to Forks High School, a short walk from where we lived in Forks.

Alice Cullen is amazing. I love her to pieces. She has short black spiky hair and bright blue eyes. A strange mix but it suits her. She has wide doe eyes, and brilliant high cheek bones. Alice has a great sense of fashion, and is always dragging me, and Rose, although Rose is dragging too, to the mall. That's where Alice's brother, Edward comes into the picture.

Edward has one of the apartments on our floor. He bought it from us, the one next to mine. I always insist that if I have to go shopping, then Edward comes too. And Alice hates that because me and Edward always muck around, and never take anything seriously! Edward is Alice's twin brother, and he is of course utterly gorgeous. He has this wonderful bronze hair that you just want to run your hands through, and he has bright emerald green eyes, that bear his soul for you to see. Edward and Alice are both my age, 24. Their birthday is June 20th. Alice is short, as short as me, while Edward is about 6 foot 3.

Edward is my best friend, nothing more. Alice keeps trying to get us together, she keeps saying "one day, you'll see, one day". Of course, Edward makes fun of her for it.

Rose is my other best friend. She has long blonde hair, and it of course, beautiful. She is tall, but not as tall as the boys. She too has blue eyes, much like Alice's, and she has wonderful luminous tanned skin. The advantages of living in St Petersburg, Florida. Rose is very stubborn and doesn't take shit from anybody. She is in complete control over any boy she has dated. That is apart from by brother, Emmett. Who she is currently dating.

The Hales' are from Texas, although Rose dropped the accent immediately, and picked up a Chicago accent. Don't ask how. I've given up trying. Rose is 24. She is the best friend I could ever ask for. I love her so much, and she is brilliant at scaring away boys at clubs.

And me. Well, I'm incredibly plain. Brown hair, brown eyes. My older brother Emmett got the good looks gene. I wouldn't say I'm unattractive, I'm just not beautiful. Although all the others try to convince me I am. Of course, Emmett jokes about me being plain. But that's just Emmett.

Em and I were born in Forks, Washington, and moved to St Petersburg when we both started college. Em is 26, the oldest in our group, while I'm 24. The youngest in our group. Emmett is like a big cuddly teddy bear. He's huge and muscular, and has brown curly hair and dimples. I tease him about his dimples, but then he just teases me about my height.

My brother Jasper lives in the huge apartment with Alice. Jasper has blonde curly hair, and deep hazel eyes. He is about as tall as Edward, and is 25. He always wears his cowboy boots. He has two pairs and he is never out of them. Both the same. Both Ralph Lauren.

Jasper is my half-brother. His parents rejected him when he turned seven years old, and my father Charlie adopted him, although he took his biological mothers name. He has a Texan accent, because that's where he came from.

His family was friendly with Rose's, so when Jasper's parents abandoned him, the Hale's rejected Jasper's parents and moved with him up to Forks. That's how we got friendly with Rose.

Alice and Jasper are perfect together. They are both very calm, when I say calm, I mean personality (because Alice could never be calm to save her life), collected and very sweet people.

My father, Charlie, has raised Emmett and me since we were both infants. My mother left when I turned one, so Charlie took it upon himself to look after us. Then he adopted Jasper, and that brought us all together. Charlie died last year due to a heart disease, and I miss him immensely. I went into depression for three months, until Edward, Em and Jazz managed to pull me out of it. By telling me they were taking me to a shrink. I screamed and cried, and Jasper just held me for around five hours, until I stopped crying.

So, anyway, I walked upstairs, to the third floor, 'Our Nut Hut' as we call it. The boys took it personally, because they actually have nuts, which all of us laughed hysterically at. No, nut actually means crazy this time. Because we are. Literally.

"Belly! Hurry up honey! We're making a new breed of sandwiches! Chocolate, ham and yesterdays custard!" Emmett boomed. _I told you we were mad_. Emmett had his head peeped out of his apartment door, which was wide open. Most of the doors were. Because it was only us who came to this floor.

"Who's making the sandwiches with you, Em?"

"Edward and Alice."

"Edward? And Alice? What did you give them to make them agree to do it with you?" I asked, as I entered his apartment, which was the one across from mine. Alice and Jasper's was next to Em's, and Rose shared with Emmett. And of course, there was Alice and Edward, sitting at the counter, spreading custard and chocolate onto pieces of bread. Urgh.

"Hey, Bells." Alice and Edward smiled at me. Edward looked up at me as I placed my hand on his upper back. I stood in-between them, eyeing up their weird creation.

"That's disgusting, Edward," I said, as I watched Emmett put a slice of ham on Edward's custard covered bread.

"I didn't say I was going to eat it, that's Em's job. I'd be sick," he grinned.

"Ok, that's fine then." I looked over at Alice, and watched her as she splattered chocolate spread on a slice of bread. I suddenly felt something cold and thick on my cheek. I squealed and turned towards Edward, who was smirking and holding a spoon with custard on it in his hand. Damn idiot. He'd spread it on my cheek.

"Oh, Edward," I cupped his chin in my hand and smiled sweetly at him. He closed his eyes and put on a pretty face for me, which meant that I could put my plan to work. I rubbed my cheek against his, spreading the custard on both our faces.

"Gross Bells!" He whined and Alice burst out laughing. I turned on her and picked up her newly spread bread. I held up my hand and pushed it on her cheek, causing her to scream. Emmett and Edward burst out laughing, and soon we were all in hysterics.

"You guys had better beware, Jazz is gonna be back in an hour, from work, and when he sees what you guys have done to me, he'll hunt you down." Alice warned. Edward chuckled, and got up.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Me too," Alice and I chorused, causing us to burst out laughing again. Edward rolled his eyes and walked out towards his own apartment. I followed after him, but went into my own apartment. My apartment had a spare bedroom, my bedroom with en-suite, an extra bathroom, a WC, a huge kitchen and a lounge area. The best bit though, was the balcony. I had got the only apartment with the balcony, so we hung out in my place. Just because it had a balcony.

There was a door going through from Edward's apartment to mine, so we just knocked the door down, creating an arch into each other's apartment. It's pretty awesome, because it's kinda like having your own apartment, but also having a roommate. We just walk through to each other's apartment whenever we feel like it and raid the cupboards!

I quickly took a shower and pulled my hair up into a bun, leaving a few strands down. I dressed in a pair of yoga pants, my flip-flops, a fitted band tee and an orange cardigan. I walked out into the kitchen, to see Edward sitting on the balcony with a beer. I grabbed a J2O and walked out to sit next to him. I climbed out the small window, and Edward smiled when he saw me.

Edward had obviously just come out of the shower too, because his bronze hair was slightly darker and more tousled than it usually was.

"Hey," I sat down in the deckchair next to him, and watched the town buzzing.

"Hi."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking," he murmured.

"What about? You seem kinda sad," I leaned over and brushed Edward's hair from his forehead. It was getting long. Soon be time for a trim. Edward's head lolled over his left shoulder, facing me.

"Nothing in particular." He smiled weakly. This was how it was between Edward and me. Friendly gestures, sometimes flirty, but if they were flirty, it was as a joke. And I liked it that way. It was the way we had lived all through school, university, and past work. Of course, Alice and Rose were convinced that we would end up together, but I liked the way it was between us. Of course, they always pushed us together. Edward and I both hadn't had a relationship in a year. And even before then, our relationships were crappy and unexcitable. They all ended after around one week.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Bells. Come here," he held out his arms for me, and I climbed into his embrace, his arms going around me in an instant. "I know you worry about me, Bella. And I worry about you, but I promise you, I'll tell you if something is wrong. You're my best friend, and I think we know each other better than we do anyone else. So we know when something's up."

"Yes, and that's how I know now," I sighed into Edward's wife beater. "Please tell me."

"Fine. I'm sexually frustrated." I looked up at Edward with wide eyes, but he just had a grin on his face.

"Idiot," I laughed and slapped his chest. I got up to make my way over to my apartment, and carefully rubbed my crotch against Edward's, to help his 'sexual-frustration'. What a joke.

"Ooh Bells, keep going!" He chuckled and shoved me off him, following me through to the window into my apartment. I placed my bottle in the recycling box and looked at Edward, who was putting his beer bottle away.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Nope, it's a Saturday, you don't either," he smiled. Edward and I both worked at the hospital. I work as a nurse and it was Edward's first year as a Doctor in general practice. He worked week days, like me, from 9 in the morning until 7 in the evening, in Tampa General Hospital. Carlisle, Edward's father, was the cardiologist, and he worked in Chicago, where he and his wife Esme had moved.

Alice and Rose were both personal shoppers at Tampa's main mall. They both shared the week, each doing 2 and a half days. Angela, their other employee worked weekends. Jasper worked in Tampa's huge architectural company, making big money. His hours revolve around Alice's. What a coincidence. And Emmett, well, he was a personal fitness trainer. We all got weekends off, so it was nice to spend some time together.

Edward, Em and me had managed to get today off, just as an occasional day off, and it was Rose's turn at the shop anyway, so Alice was at home too. It was nearing dinner time now, so Rose and Jazz should be home soon.

Right on cue, Alice bounced through the door, followed by Jazz, Em and Rose.

"Hey guys! We're eating in here tonight!" She squealed and hopped onto the loveseat.

"Don't we always?" Edward muttered and patted Alice's hair as he walked past her to the armchair. Em had his arms around Rose, and they were waddling awkwardly to the sofa. They fell onto it, taking up the whole sofa, leaving me nowhere to sit. _Part of the plan_.

I grinned inwardly, and just to please them, sat on the floor in front of Edward's chair. He of course, wasn't happy with me on the floor, so he hoisted me up into the hole where his legs were. You see, Edward had his legs curled up on the armchair, with me in the curve of his legs. A perfectly natural position. _Not_.

After we had eaten that night, Rose and Em left early, because they had some work to do. We could all see that they were loved up tonight, so we let them go without any complaints. It was just Edward, Alice, Jasper and me left by nine.

"Well, I'm going to head. I need my beauty sleep. Coming, Jazz?" Alice said, standing up.

"I'll be with you in a second," he winked at Alice and she giggled and ran out of the apartment.

"I'm going to go tidy my apartment. Mum and Dad are coming over tomorrow. And they want to stay with us, Bells. Sorry." Edward said.

"That's ok, I love Esme. We'll do some cooking tomorrow before they arrive." I winked at him and he got up from next to me. Jasper and I watched Edward as he walked into his apartment. He paused at the arch.

"Oh, Alice is collecting them, at nine from the airport. So, we need to get up early to do some cooking, otherwise Mum will be telling you off for not cooking right," he said, yawning, He walked through the arch, and I could hear his iPod playing through the speakers.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen lived in Chicago. They had moved there just after we all moved to St. Petersburg. They said they didn't need a huge house if their six children weren't staying there anymore. Carlisle and Esme were like second parents to all of us, well, apart from Edward and Alice. They counted us as their own kids, which was nice. We all spent most of our time at their mansion. But they complained it was too big, and so moved to Chicago. Into a bigger house.

"Well, he has it for you, Bells," Jasper grinned.

"Funny, Jazz. He doesn't, he's just a good friend." I got up and went to sit on the sofa next to him. He put an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know how Charlie wanted y'all to be happy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Edward makes you happy. And Bells, you make him happy, it's clear that you belong together."

"That was unfair, Jazz. You know I'm a push-over when you bring up Charlie." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Just think about it, Bells. I'm gonna get to sleep, I have to pick up the parental unit with Alice tomorrow." He got up and hugged me. "Love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jazz." He kissed my hair and then left, murmuring songs as he went.

"Bella?" I heard a voice whisper, and I groaned from being woken up. "Bella?" This time it was whispered slightly louder. I cringed and got out of bed, walking to my bedroom door. I saw a figure in the arch between Edward and I's apartment and walked up to it. Edward. He was standing there, clutching his duvet and his pillow. His hair was all over the place, and his eyes were squinting.

"What are you doing? Its 1am!"

"Rose and Em are going at it like bunnies. Can I please sleep here?"

"Yeah, sure honey, just let me wake up a little more."

"Bells, what are you wearing? Don't you usually wear my old track shirt and a red pair of silk pyjama pants?" I could hear the grin in Edward's voice. Today, I had had a nice relaxing bath, and had decided to wear some nice girly pyjamas to bed. Well, a black fitted vest top and a pair of black boyshorts.

"I wasn't expecting visitors." I scowled back.

"So do you dress like this every night then?" He chuckled.

"Harhar, Edward. Get in." He walked in and began laying his duvet out on the couch.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm getting into my makeshift bed."

"Silly Edward, you can sleep in my bed, it's not like you're going to molest me or anything. Come on." I led him through and he collapsed on my bed. I climbed in my side and as almost asleep when I heard Edward whispering.

"Bella?"

"What now?"

"Thanks." I was taken aback.

"That's ok, anytime." It was the best night sleep I'd had in a long time.

SATURDAY

Click. _A camera_?

"Shh, Esme, you'll wake them up." I heard a hyper voice whisper. _Alice_.

"You're the one who's whispering!"

"Shh, y'all are going to wake them up." I recognized Jasper's Southern twang.

"Guys! Leave them alone. Let's leave them some peace." I heard Carlisle say. Then a shuffling of feet as they all left the apartment.

Oh My God.

I know what they were all watching. Edward had stayed over last night. We hadn't woken up. Alice had collected Carlisle and Esme. And they were all looking at us sleeping in the same bed. Thinking we were _together_.

Crap.

My eyes shot open. I was lying on my right side, and Edward was facing me on his left side. Our noses were nearly touching.

"Gah!" I gasped. I leaned back and Edward stirred. At least we both had clothes on.

I studied Edward as he slept. His eyes were gently closed and his lips had slipped into a pout. He had a gorgeous bed head, and his breathing was low and deep. Why does he have to look gorgeous in everything he does? He's not even conscious for crying out loud!

_What the hell? Gorgeous? He's my best friend!_

Edward's eyes fluttered open and he smiled lazily when he saw me watching him. I gasped. In recognition. This is why I get on so well with him, because I am in love with him.

I love him.

That's why, all this time, we have had a strange pull towards each other. We are attracted to one another, and have been for ages, but haven't realised.

"Bella? What have you just realised? You have your realisation face on..." Edward said curiously.

"Um, nothing. Nothing."

"Whatever, I know you're lying." He sat up and wrapped his duvet around him.

"Oh! Your parents are here. We've slept in!" I said anxiously and he quickly climbed out of bed.

"Damn!" He padded out of the bedroom, but suddenly appeared again at the door.

"Um, Bella. Thanks. For letting me sleep here, I mean. And for telling me my parents have arrived." He grinned and then walked out. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and groaned as I fell onto the bed in frustration.

I emerged from my bedroom a few minutes later in a short denim skirt, a vest top, and flip-flops. The Nutty Bunch were all already in my apartment, enjoying breakfast. I spotted Esme and Carlisle sitting beside Emmett, watching him make his sandwiches. I squealed in excitement and ran over to them hugging them.

It felt like they were my real parents, my birth parents.

"Bella! Oh My God, you're gorgeous," Esme exclaimed.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Esme," I whined.

"I know, honey. Do you fancy some breakfast, I made some blueberry scones?" She smiled and put one on a plate for me with some butter inside. I walked around the table, looking at the seating. The Round Table today, was a very clichéd seating plan. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Em, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and then a space. Obviously for me.

I smiled as I sat down. Edward nudged my shoulder and I smiled up at him. He had a spot of jam on his chin, so I used my fingertip to wipe it off. Edward's eyes closed in contentment and I was suddenly aware of the awkward silence that had invaded The Nutty Bunch. I looked around the group, and almost burst out laughing at their faces.

Alice and Esme were bursting with pride.

Jasper was confused. As was Carlisle and Rose.

And Em. Well, Em was still buttering his sandwich.

"Have I been missing something? You guys wipe each other's food off your faces; sleep in the same bed -" Esme started.

"WOW! Back up! The same bed?" Rose and Em chorused. They were obviously still doing their animal impressions this morning.

"Edward and I are not together. He slept in my room because Em and Rose were going at it like bunnies all night, and making far too much noise." I said. Rose was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and Emmett just stared at me in shock. He suddenly covered his mouth with his hand and made a girly giggle, then started spreading whipped cream on his bread. _Yuck_.

"What? What were you doing on the balcony last night then?"

"Talking." Edward interjected. I glanced at him quickly and gave him a thankful look.

"About what?" Alice asked with suspicion.

"Well, um, work," I stuttered.

"I don't believe you." I was surprised to hear Esme's voice this time.

"We did! Honestly. I promise." I said, and got up to wash some dishes.

"Stop annoying them, guys, if they don't want to tell you, leave it be," Jasper piped up and got up from the table to put his plate in the dishwasher. He kissed my temple and then sat back down, his arm slung around Alice's chair. Rose and Em stood up and brushed themselves down.

"We're going to go food shopping for the barbeque tonight, anyone else want to join us?" Rose said, looking around.

"No thanks, dear, Alice and Jasper are going to take us to the beach." Esme smiled.

"Ah, Rosie, can we go to the beach too?" Emmett whined.

"After we've been shopping. We'll meet you at the beach, Ali," Rose said and dragged Em out of the door.

"Thanks for breakfast, Esme!" He called, even though he didn't have any of her scones.

"What are you doing today, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going to do some cooking for tonight. Edward promised me he'd cook with me this morning." I grinned at him.

"Then she's going to help me finish tidying our apartments." He grinned, a crooked grin back to me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, well, Bella, Alice said we could sleep in your spare bedroom. Is that ok? I figured it would be safer to sleep here rather than in her apartment, what with Jasper there too. And you and Edward aren't active, yet, so I'll stay here."

"Ok, that's fine. You can put your bags in here now if you want. Before you go to the beach," I said, as Edward and I stood up to tidy the table and begin cooking.

"Thank you, Bella. You too, Edward. This is as much Bella's apartment as it is yours," Esme smiled as she grabbed Carlisle's hand and they went to get their bags. Edward stretched and stood up.

"So, what are we making?" He came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Um, I was thinking we could have a barbeque tonight, and then have a cheesecake for pudding. So we need to make a quiche, various salads and, obviously, the cheesecake." I turned around and smiled at him.

"Ok, so where do we start?" He grinned.

By noon, Edward and I had finished cooking. He had made the baked cheesecake all by himself, even the red currant sauce for the top. We finished up by doing the dish washing, while singing and dancing to our playlist that Edward had made for us.

"Hey, Bells, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, but I really feel like a Starbucks," I scrunched my face up.

"Well, let's go to Tampa Square and we can go shopping too." I liked shopping with Edward. It was so much different than shopping with Alice.

"That sounds good; I think we need a break." I lay down the towel on the worktop and we went into our bedrooms to get changed out of cooking clothes. I changed into a short denim skirt and some biker boots. I pulled on a purple t-shirt and met Edward back in the kitchen. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I picked up my bag and we headed down to my convertible Porsche Boxster.

I climbed in the driver's side, much to Edward's disgust; he always drives. Well, it's my car. I drive. I started the car with a smirk on my face.

"And what might you be smirking at, Miss Swan?" He grinned.

"Nothing, _Edward_," I imitated him.

"Yeah right." He grinned and turned to look out the window.

We spent a few hours trawling the shops. Edward let me go into Victoria's Secret while he went into a 'man shop', as he called it. I had bought a matching bra and panties in a deep red colour, and a few more lacy boyshorts. Edward had bought me a new Marc Jacobs handbag that was in the sales. Alice would be so proud.

"Hey," I said, meeting him in Barnes and Noble, beside the crime section.

"Hey you, had fun?" He said, picking up his bags. He closed the book he was looking through and took the one I had out of my hands.

"Where are you going with that?" I followed his long strides.

"I'm paying."

"No, Edward, wait! Can I change it? I'd like this one!" I plucked the one from his hands and picked up another one that I had looked at. He read the blurb on the back, and looked at me amusingly.

"Seriously, Bella? Vampires?"

"Yeah, they're all the rage at the moment. Come on," I dragged him off to the till, and he paid for the books. Bless him.

We walked out of the shop and I spotted Starbucks across the street.

"We haven't had our Starbucks yet!" I turned to face Edward with a grin.

"Come on then," he said, grabbing my hand as we ran across the road. Edward was being very touchy feely today, and I liked it. I don't know why. It just felt safe, and _right_.

We sat down outside on one of the garden chairs and I went to order the drinks.

"I'll have a Caramel Macchiato, and Edward will have a Caffe Latte. Both tall please. And can we have two Rocky Road Muffins as well, please," I smiled at the man and gave him the correct amount of money. I picked up the coffees from the counter and went to sit down again.

"Thanks Bells." Edward said and took one of the muffins from the centre of the table. We talked about random things and smiled at the kids play area in the cafe next door. All the children seemed to like the flume the best. I laughed along with Edward as he talked about various events at the hospital, and I wondered, would this be different if we were a couple?

_**So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second chapter is written, but needs a little finishing and touching up. I will put out the second chapter once I have written the third. **_

_**In the mean time, PLEASE PLEASE add me on Blogger and I will put up some sneak peeks and update times. **_

_**Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! Or no update...**_


	2. 2 Feline Friends

_**Hey! I am SO SO sorry, but my internet crashed on Tuesday night, because we had sooo much rain, and hasn't come back on until right NOW! So I am putting this chapter out, even though I haven't finished the next one...but oh well!**_

_**Thanks to all who followed me! Please review too! It gets my hits up! Won't update next chapter until I have 10 more reviews! Let's aim for that. There's more than ten of you who followed anyway, so PLEASE review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own this plot. And the ham, chocolate and custard sandwiches...hehe **_

~ CHAPTER TWO – FELINE FRIENDS~

~ EDWARD'S POV ~

~ Carrying on from last chapter ~

Does Bella even realise how beautiful she was? Does she realise that her laugh was like a tinkling of bells? Does she realise that I love her?

I, Edward Cullen, am not afraid to admit that I have loved Bella since the first day I spent with her. I am head over heels in love with her, and she doesn't even realise. Alice knows. She knows that I would gladly go out with Bella.

But I'm afraid to. It might break our friendship. And I don't want that, because even if I am not in a loving relationship with Bella, I could not bring myself to live without the relationship we have now.

I watched her now, outside Starbucks, looking over at the kids play area, and I suddenly wished that we were sitting watching our own children play on that slide. A child of mine and Bella's, a girl with brown hair and beautiful green eyes, looking back at us and smiling. I watched her smiling and thought about how I had dreamt about that smile for years.

Suddenly, Bella froze. She was still looking towards the play area, but she wasn't moving. Her face was expressionless, broken.

"Bella? Bells? What's wrong?" I touched my hand to her cheek, but she didn't flinch. I followed her gaze and noticed that a clown had come out of the building next door, and was saying hello to all the kids. I had once read that many people had a fear of clowns, it was very common.

"Bella? I think we should go, don't you?" I got up and reached for her hand. She didn't shift her gaze, but held my hand tightly and shuffled her feet. I wrapped my other arm around her shoulders, and we awkwardly made our way out of the town centre. Just a short walk away, where I had parked the car, was the beach, so I pulled Bella down to sit next to me on the sand.

I pulled her into my lap, and stroked her hair, until she calmed. I sat here wondering now, if it would ruin our friendship if I asked Bella to go out on a date with me. I looked down at her, curled up against my chest. She was so peaceful, and right, and she was perfect for me. I loved her pros and her cons, not that I had ever separated the two. Bella sniffed lightly and her hand fisted around my shirt.

~ BELLA'S POV ~

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" He whispered, while his fingers ran through my hair.

"Mm?"

"Why are you scared of them?" Of course he was going to ask me about them. It was inevitable from the way I had reacted.

"When I was six, my father gave me this puppet clown. I loved the thing, but it always stayed hung up on the curtain pole. It never came down from there. And one night, I was woken up by a thunderstorm, and my eyes just happened to fall on this clown. I remember looking at it before I went to bed, and its back was towards the bed. Now, in the middle of the night, his front was towards me, and it was staring at me. I was certain this thing started moving, so I screamed.

"I made Emmett take it down. We never spoke about it again."

"How come I didn't know this? I've known you for twenty years!"

"Well, you remember at my 16th birthday party? When we all had to dress up?" I asked, and he nodded, informing me he remembered. "Well, I was kinda best friends with Jessica, and she and her then boyfriend, Mike, arrived slightly late, so I didn't have the chance to meet them at the door. Anyway, I was making my way into the kitchen, and Mike cornered me. It was then that I noticed his clown costume and face paint. He came onto me, and began to pull down my mini skirt. I burst out crying, and came to you. That's why I was crying then."

"But you said that you had stubbed your toe?"

"Seriously, Edward?" I looked up at him with an amused expression.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know." He kissed the top of my head and I relaxed into his embrace once more. I tucked my head under his chin, and closed my eyes in contentment. I don't know how long we sat there, but the silence was interrupted by Edward clearing his throat.

"Bells, I think we should start heading home. It's nearly time to start the barbeque." Edward murmured, kissing my hair.

I got up from his lap and brushed myself off. I took Edward's hand and we walked leisurely back to the car. I got in the drivers' seat and Edward scowled again. The ride home was silent, apart from the _'Boys like Girls'_ album playing in the background. Edward and I arrived back, and the others already had the barbeque lit on my balcony. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were standing around it with bottles of beer in their clasped hands; a typical 'man' pose. Edward kissed my cheek and winked, before grabbing a beer and going out to join the guys.

I walked into the kitchen, and met the girls sitting at the table. They all had glasses of wine, and were laughing and gossiping between each other.

"Hey girls," I grinned and placed my bags on one of the empty seats. Alice glared at the bags, and Rose and Esme smiled warmly.

"What did you do today, Bella?" Esme asked, as I poured myself a glass of wine. I sat down next to Alice, as I knew that when I unpacked the shopping, she would want to see.

"Me and Edward did some cooking, and then went out to Starbucks, and the mall, then we went to the beach, and...talked," I smiled and pulled my bags up onto my lap. A good way to distract the girls was just what I needed. I did not want to have this conversation with them.

"Do you want to see what I bought?"

"Yeah, come on, Bells. Show us!" Rose said.

I pulled out the handbag first, and Alice squealed. Esme congratulated me on the good buy, and when I told her Edward had bought it for me, she commented on our relationship. I quickly took out the new dress I had bought, and showed them all the lingerie as well. I show my girls everything; we don't have any secrets. Well...

I didn't show them my books, they wouldn't be interested. I would save them for Edward or Jasper. They liked reading; Jasper even reads half my romantic novels telling me they make him ready for Alice. No one can ever be 'ready' for Alice!

The evening went well, and all the food went, thanks to Emmett and Edward. So here we sat now, all on the balcony, the boys with beer, the girls with J20's. Rose and Em were sharing a deckchair, gazing into each other's eyes, as were Alice and Jasper. Esme was wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on the bench next to Carlisle, and Edward and I were on the other bench. Edward had his arm flung around the back of my body.

"Well, what are you kids going to do tomorrow?" Carlisle said.

"Hmm, well it's a Sunday right?" Edward said.

"Yeah, I think we should all go to the beach. I mean I know we all did that today, separately, but if we go further down the beach, there's a volleyball court." Rose suggested, and Emmett smiled from behind her.

"Oh yeah, we have to do that!" Alice said, her little hands clapping together.

"Well, we're going to go get some sleep I think, see you in a minute, Bella," Esme smiled and she left with Carlisle. Soon after, Rose, Em, Jasper and Alice left too. Edward and I were the only ones out here now, curled up underneath Esme's blanket.

"Hey, Bells." Edward started.

"Hmm?"

"I know it was your birthday two weeks ago, and I know that I bought you a present, but I did originally buy you a different present, but they weren't ready in time for your birthday. So I bought you the flowers, necklace and chocolates, so that you could have something to open on your birthday. And, um, now the other present is ready."

I looked up at him in disbelief.

"You didn't have to buy me anything, Edward."

"So, anyway," he said, totally ignoring me. "Your presents are ready to be picked up tomorrow, so we need to go and get them." I knew then, that I would never win this argument in him not giving me anything, so I chose to accept it.

"Thank you Edward!" I flung my arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Bells. Now we'd better get some sleep, we have a busy and exciting day tomorrow!" He grabbed my hand and we made our way into the apartment again. He disappeared through the arch, going into his apartment.

I quickly got changed into my butterfly navy blue and turquoise pyjama pants and a vest top, and went to stand in the archway.

"Edward? Can you sleep with me tonight? I'm kinda prone to having nightmares for a few nights after seeing something that frightens me." He was already changed so he smiled at me and grabbed his pillow from the couch where he dumped it after last night.

He walked toward me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked together into my bedroom, and we both climbed into the bed. After a few minutes, he pulled me to his body, and wrapped his arms around me. I curled my arms into his chest, and hid my face under his chin.

I closed my eyes in contentment, and was falling into slumber, when I heard the whisper of a voice.

"I love you, my Bella."

And the worst part was, that I was too far into unconsciousness to know whether it was my imagination, or the Adonis next to me.

"Bella...wake up," I heard Edward whispering in my ear. "We have to go in thirty minutes..."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I screeched, jumping up and out of bed. He smirked and I pushed him out of the door to get dressed. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair, before dressing.

I put on a turquoise t-shirt with the Animal logo on it, and some board shorts, and flip-flops. It was unseasonably hot today in Tampa, and I couldn't cope with trousers on, or a long sleeved.

I got out into the apartment, and Edward was sitting at the table with Jazz and Em.

"Ready to go?" Edward said, grabbing his travel mug of coffee.

"Yeah, just let me get some breakfast," I grabbed one of Esme's blueberry scones and Jazz spread it with jam for me while I grabbed a coffee in my travel mug. Esme and Carlisle had left to go to the zoo this morning, but not before checking we had enough food to eat!

"Hey, Bells, do you not trust me to spread your scone?" I heard Emmett say, so I turned and grinned at him.

"Yeah, but I don't fancy a ham, custard and chocolate scone today, Em," I grinned and he chuckled. I stirred a spoon of sugar into my coffee, and grabbed the scone that Jasper had spread for me. I kissed Jasper and Emmett on the cheek and skipped out of the door with Edward trailing behind me.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" I asked him as we walked down the stairs and into my Porsche. Apparently, the present would 'mess' up the Volvo, and god forbid anyone who messes up Edward's Volvo. Emmett once had tomato ketchup in the car and it went all over the seat. Needless to say, eating and Emmett were banned from the Volvo.

"Nope," Edward grinned. I moaned in frustration and Edward chuckled. He took the keys from where they were hanging out of my pocket and quickly got in the driver's seat before I had time to protest. He drove onto the highway, and pulled into a lay-by, about one hour and three quarters into our drive.

"What are we stopping for?" I questioned, looking at him strangely as he leaned across me and reached inside the glove box.

"You need to put this on," he grinned, holding up one of Alice's silk patterned scarves.

"Around my neck?" I asked, trying to get my head around why I would need it around my eyes.

"No, silly, over your eyes, like a blindfold." He proceeded to fold the silk over my eyes, and around the back of my head.

"Is this really necessary, Edward?"

"Yes, of course. It would spoil the surprise if I you saw the signs up to the place." I could practically hear him grin.

"Fine," I grumbled and tried to get my head around how weird it felt to be moving in a direction you couldn't see. I had no idea whether we were going around a corner of going straight, although the one thing I did know was when Edward accelerated, because I could hear the engine growling in protest.

After a short five minutes, I felt the car come to a standstill. And of this I was sure. I heard Edward's door open and close, and a few seconds later, mine opened too.

"I'm going to lead you, Bella, so you need to be able to trust me." I gripped his hand, which was placed on the top of mine.

"I trust you, Edward." He pulled me out of the car and wrapped his arm around my waist, his other arm supporting my arm. I felt him lead me up a path and I suddenly felt my toes hit something solid.

"Ow," I cringed.

"Oops, sorry, three stairs up, Bells." Edward was right beside me as I climbed the steps. Edward let go of my arm, and I heard a door opening. He gently picked me up to step over the threshold and walked me a further ten steps.

"Hi and welcome to -" the lady was cut off by Edward.

"Yeah, hello. My name is Edward Cullen and I believe I have a viewing time slot." _What?_

"Ah, yes, Mr Cullen, wait on those seats over there and Florence will be with you in a few minutes." Edward turned me around and walked me back eight steps.

"Sit, Bella." I sat, and sure enough landed on what I think was a chair.

"Thank you Edward. But can I _please_ take this blindfold off yet?"

"Hmm," I could hear him humming in my ear as he was thinking.

"Yeah, I suppose so, you're going to find out in a minute anyway." He gently peeled the blindfold off my face, and I was met by a very bright white room. It kind of hurt my eyes for a few seconds, but they soon adjusted. There was a long line of seats, where we were sitting, up against the wall, and ahead of us was a reception area, beside a huge archway that led into a long hallway with many corridors going off the side. Above the archway, there was a sign that read "Main Cattery This Way".

"Edward!" I exclaimed, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I decided that since you had cats at home with your parents, I would get you one for your birthday. I thought they could live with us, and we can create an outside pen for them on the balcony, so that they don't run away. I mean, I know it's hot in Tampa, but cats like the sun, and I figured that it would be cool in the apartment with the air conditioning."

"Edward. Stop talking." He immediately shut up. _Sweet_. "Thank you so much. I think this is a wonderful idea, and I love the idea of having cats in our apartment." I threw my arms around him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around me back.

"Oh god, I'm really excited now! Do we get to pick which one we like the look of? Or have you already picked? I mean I'll be happy with any cat, but I'd really like a ginger one."

"You get to pick, Bells," he smiled. Edward seemed smug that he'd excited me, he seemed strangely proud. A woman walked up to us, dressed in an old vintage dress with a navy blue pinafore on. Her white hair was in tight curls on the top of her head and she had gold shimmery eye shadow on that accented her wide brown eyes.

"Mr Cullen?" She asked in a lovely proper English accent.

"Yes," Edward smiled and stood, hoisting me up with him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Cullen, I'm Florence, and I think we're ready for you to come and see the cats," she smiled and gestured for us to follow her. I bounced after her, but Edward grabbed my hand and held me back with him, so that I didn't seem too enthusiastic. We passed underneath the archway, and we were met by a never-ending corridor with smaller corridors leading off it.

"Now, Mr and Mrs Cullen," Florence said, and neither Edward nor I reached forward to correct her. "We have different corridors of different categories of cats. To your left is Kitten Male and Female, these are separated kittens, individuals. And to your first right is Kitten Mixed, which is the siblings, or sets that we want to keep together. We class our kittens as under 6 months old. All the corridors are labelled above the entrance anyway, so if you need to know where you are, just look up there. All of our cats are neutered and spayed, and all have been checked over by vets and have a full record to be sent home with them. If you need me, then just give me a shout; I'll be somewhere in this maze!" She chuckled and walked away.

"I'm really excited," I whispered to Edward and he laughed at me.

"Now, Miss Swan, where would you like to go first?"

"Can we go to the male and female? I'd quite like a kitten anyway, as opposed to a full grown cat. I want to see him growing, and experience the things like litter training, or teaching him to not go outside." I smiled at Edward and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, before leading me through the door and into Kitten Male and Female.

We walked down the corridor looking at the left side first, which were all male cats. There was all sorts of kittens. Persian, Long Haired, Short Haired, Bengal. But none seemed to catch my eye. All of the cats had a small enclosure where there was an individual outside play area, air conditioning, scratching posts, toy mice, a cosy bed and food and water bowls. There was a litter tray that looked like it was cleared every hour or so. Also there, was a box, which was for the cats if they needed privacy to hide, which none seemed to want to do!

We walked along the female side, and still no takers. I turned to Edward.

"I think we should get two." Edward suddenly said.

"Why?" I was really surprised. Surely that would mean more expense.

"Well, these individual cats seem lonely, and I don't want our cat to be lonely." He said, while dragging me to the mixed corridor. We walked in and immediately it was a different atmosphere. This time, the cats were much more playful, lively and very confident cats. All of them were standing at the bars, meowing. But there were two that really caught my eye.

I let go of Edward's hand and walked towards the third enclosure down. Two long haired kittens were sitting, purring at me, one grey, and one ginger. The grey one had stripes and icy blue eyes that held mine. The ginger kitten had a splodge of white covering his nose and a stripe between his eyes. I looked at the tag on the door.

"One Male (Ginger), One Female (Grey)

3 Months Old

Elderly Women with Arthritis who couldn't handle kittens

Full vets bills, records, and cat basket included"

"Edward, I've found them." He walked over and rested his head on my shoulder.

"That's them, your right, Bells." He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him through teary eyes. At least they weren't badly treated in their last home; it was just an elderly woman who didn't need two young cats tearing around.

Florence came walking into the corridor then, and she smiled happily.

"You've found your match then," she grinned.

"Yes, Florence. They're gorgeous. I already love them! Can I hold them please?" I asked and she reached in her pocket for her master key. She unlocked the door and passed me the ginger kitten, and Edward the grey. Immediately, my kitten began purring and rubbing himself against me. He was so small he just fit into my arms. His long fur weaved through my fingers and I knew they were the right kittens. I turned to Edward who was looking straight into the grey kittens' eyes.

"You two are very lucky that these two like you. These two kittens are very unique, and I wasn't going to let them go to just anybody. But I'm glad you picked them. You seem perfect, and certainly very special. I wish you good luck with looking after them." I smiled at her and she winked at me. "I'll go get a basket for you."

Edward turned to face me and the grey kitten in his arms turned to me too.

"Aren't you just gorgeous," I whispered and reached across to stroke her nose. Her eyes closed in contentment and she leaned into Edward's chest, purring. "She's so cute, Edward." I grinned up at him and he smiled tiredly back.

"I love them, Bells. You made a really good choice."

"Do we have to pay for them? Because I'd really like to contribute too. I know it's my birthday present, but I have to Edward." I pleaded with him.

"You just have to make a donation, so how about I pay $80 and you pay $20. Compromise?"

"Fine, but that's not much on my part. How can you afford that Edward?"

"I'm a Doctor, Bella. I earn more than I need." He said while stroking his kitten.

"Okay, if that's alright then, I'll pay the twenty. What about all the beds and food, and everything else? We still need to buy that!"

"The others have bought it for you. Alice and Rose had a ball buying all the accessories. Alice somehow knew you would be getting two, so she bought 'unisex' items, but two of EVERYTHING. Except the beds. We have six of them!"

"SIX?"

"Some for my apartment, some for yours. I think two of them are built for more than one cat, so that they can share," he grinned and I 'awed'. Florence came back them with a huge cat basket with a towel and some cosy blankets in for the kittens. She opened the door and I gently put the ginger kitten in. He snuggled right to the back and lay down in the blankets. Edward too put his kitten in and she curled up beside her brother. I closed the door and Florence showed us back to the reception. She placed the box on the counter that has been specially allocated to the 'out' cats.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your kittens', Mr and Mrs Cullen," she winked at us and walked over to greet the next visitors. The young guy, who I'm sure was queer, gave us a pack to help with the looking after of our cats, and he went through all the medical records and the pills they need to have for the little beasties they can catch.

After a fifteen minute talk, we were able to go home with our kittens. I get into the passenger seat of the car, with the cat box on my lap. The kittens meowed the whole journey home, which made Edward laugh.

"Are you ready to show the others?" Edward asked, after he parked the car at the apartment block car-park.

"Oh yes," I grinned and Edward got out. He opened my door, and freed me from the cat basket. I got out and we travelled up to the apartment by elevator. We got out at the top, and there was music blaring, and there were our friends dancing in and out between apartments. Mainly Alice.

"Oh! Hey, you guys are back!" She squealed and danced up to us, where she attempted to look into the basket. "Hey! Edward, let me see them!" Edward had craftily turned the clear end towards his body, so that she couldn't see the kittens.

"Can we go inside the apartment? And then you can see them!" I bargained and Alice jumped up and down before dragging us into our own apartment. The others had already fitted a mesh baby gate at the door to stop the cats escaping. There were beds set up and loads of cat-nip mice littered over the floor.

"Are Esme and Carlisle home yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I got a text from Dad saying they were just leaving, about the same time you arrived. So they should only be about ten minutes." Alice said, and the others began filing into the room. Emmett and Jasper walked in and Jazz walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Are they the right ones, Bells?" He asked.

"Oh, Jazz, they're perfect!" I grinned as all my friends crowded around me and Edward.

"Come on then! Let's have the big reveal!" Rose clasped her hands together. Edward knelt down on the floor and opened the door of the basket.

"Edward, wait, I'll pick them up, so that they'll get used to the flat gradually," I quickly said, and so I knelt down and waited a few seconds before the small grey kittens head poked out. I scooped her up and she tucked her head underneath my chin.

"Bella! She's gorgeous! It is a she? Correct?" Alice said, bounding up and holding her hand out for the kitten to smell, and get used to. She lifted her little head and touched her nose to Alice's fingertips. She then let out the smallest, cutest meow I've ever heard.

The group all laughed and Alice took the kitten from my arms and it curled up in the cradle of Alice's arms. Alice sunk her face in her grey fur and murmured to her.

"It's a female, Alice, and the little ginger one is a male," I said as I stroked my ginger cat who was currently in the arms of Emmett, with Jasper stroking him.

"They are so cute, Bella! I've already fallen in love with them!" Rose grinned and bent to pick up a cat-nip mouse.

"Will they play with them?" She asked.

"Maybe, let's see," I knelt down and placed the grey kitten on the floor. Rose dragged the mouse back and forth in front of the cat and her eyes followed the mouse. She suddenly jumped on the toy mouse and caught it in her mouth. She lay down and put the mouse between her paws, before turning to Rose and purring.

Carlisle and Esme came in the door then, and just as they shut it, and the cat gate, the ginger kitten shot past them and pounced on the mouse beside Esme's feet.

"Didn't we leave the wild cats at the zoo?" Carlisle commented and we all laughed.

"Bella! They are just adorable!" Esme said, as she knelt down to stroke the ginger cat at her feet.

"How about we have a drink, sit in the living room and chat?" Rose said, and we all agreed. I walked into the kitchen to help her get the glasses out.

"Do the guys want beers?" Rose asked, while she got out four wine glasses for the ladies.

"I don't know, I'll go ask them," I said, and wandered through to the lounge area. All the boys were standing around the balcony window, checking out the new house that was going up across the street.

"Hey, do you guys want a beer?" Em, Edward, Jazz and Carlisle all nodded and said thanks.

"Do you need help, Bella?" Edward asked.

"No, it's alright, I have Rose," I smiled.

"Well, then you definitely will need help, Bells!" Emmett laughed.

"HEY!" Rose shouted from the kitchen. I laughed and wandered back through to the kitchen. I placed my hand on Rose's back, and kissed her cheek.

"He loves you really, Rose," I smiled, and she grinned at me. I got the guys four bottles of beer while Rose grabbed the four glasses of white sparkling wine. I took them over to the lounge area and the guys, Esme and Alice all grabbed a drink and sat down. I placed myself on the floor, leaning against the sofa, as all the others had taken up the chairs. Jasper and Alice were sharing the brown sofa, whilst Esme was perched on the end of it, next to Rose. Esme and Rose had a very special relationship, it was almost sisterly. Em and Carlisle were on the curved blue sofa, and Edward was sitting on the end of the sofa, nearest me. My two kittens appeared then, one came out from the kitchen area, whilst the other crawled out from Alice's arms. They both came purring towards me and the entire group laughed.

"They already know who their owner is, Bella!" Rose laughed. I grinned at her.

"Have you decided on names yet? Or did they already have names?" Carlisle asked.

"They didn't want to tell us the names, so that the kittens could almost start a new life. So that we wouldn't name the kittens the same. It's a weird concept, but I agreed with the person who told us. It's kinda hard to explain," Edward said.

"We wanted you all to help us name them," I announced.

"Oh my God! I have the best name! Emmett said, as he took my iPad from the coffee table and began typing something on it.

"What the hell are you doing now, Emmett?" Rose said.

"I was on the internet, after Edward announced that he was going to try and get cats and I found a list of the worlds weirdest cat names, and also the most popular. Anyway, so I found the most AWESOME name!"

"Go on then, tell us!"

"Optimus Prrrime," Emmett purred the name. I burst out laughing.

"There is no way that my cat is being named that!" I said, and Edward nudged me with his knee.

"Ok, then how about this one. It was on the top names list."

"Tell us." I braced myself.

"Oreo."

"Emmett! I am not naming the kitten after your favourite biscuit!" The kitten curled up on my lap, and the kitten on Edward's lap stirred because of my outburst.

"Hang on," Alice perked. "Maybe you could twist it, make it a little more feminine, or like a NAME."

"Yeah," Jasper said. "Like...Aura."

I looked at the female kitten in my lap. She peered with her big blue eyes into my chocolate orbs, and I smiled.

"That could be an option."

"AHH! You should totally name the ginger male Puck!" Rose said, and Esme nodded.

"Oh, yeah, he is soo good looking!" She fantasised.

"We are not naming them after Glee characters!" Edward said, and I laughed.

"Quinn is pretty, though, surely you could use that," Esme offered.

"Why do you watch Glee, Mum? Is it not for young people?" Edward asked, grinning.

"I am still young, Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm only forty five!"

"Hey, hey, ok. How about something unusual?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah...I was reading a book the other day and there was a character called Allegra. I thought that was pretty," Alice spelled out the name. "It's pronounced 'ah-leg-rah' and I think it really suits her."

I looked at the kitten again, and she meowed, then rubbed her face against my chest.

"Allegra. My little Allie. I like it. It's perfect," I smiled up at Edward and ruffled my hair.

"What about the ginga one?" Jasper asked.

"HEY!" He winked at me.

"Emmett, what's the most popular on the male names?" Edward honestly looked curious.

"But I thought we were going for something unusual?" Alice said.

"Well, kids, we'll leave you to it, while we go and have a little siesta." Esme and Carlisle stood up and walked out into the spare bedroom.

"They are just going to have some 'fun'"! Rose laughed, and Esme poked her head out of the door and winked. Edward and Alice made disgusted noises, and a chorus of 'MUM' was heard. Jasper, Emmett and I just laughed.

"Can I have the iPad please, Em?" I asked, as he got up, gave it to me and went to sit beside Rose. I took his space on the sofa, carrying Allegra in my arms. I plopped down on the sofa, curled up next to Edward and he looked over my shoulder at the iPad as I searched up what I was looking for.

"There might be something unusual on the most popular list." I said. I opened up the Wikipedia page, and scrolled down.

"There, the most popular names of 2008," I said.

"I like Simba. That lion from 'The Lion King' was called Simba." Edward commented.

"Yeah, he even looks like a little lion!" Alice said, and Jazz kissed her temple to try and contain her.

"But that's so cliché for a ginger cat," Rose complained.

"There's Oscar, what about Oscar?" I asked.

"That's cute, that's a very ginger name," Jasper said, and Alice nodded. Her head was now lying in Jasper's lap.

"Oscar." Edward looked down at the ginger kitten, stretched out in the dip of his legs.

"I like it. It suits him." He smiled.

"Allie and Oscar. Perfect."

_**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!**_

_**Ok, so I'm in the middle of making a Polyvore set that has all the rooms in Bella's apartment on it. So if you want to see them, there will be a page on my blog, titled 'Surrendering To His Embrace' and the website URL will be on there. So will be the pictures of the kittens!**_

_**Please review, and also check out the PICTURES ON MY BLOG PAGE.**_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE, SORRY

So, I'm really sorry this is not an update and I HAVE been writing the next chapter but there is just too much going on in my life at the moment that I just don't have time anymore.

So as of a week from now ( April 12th ) I will be discontinuing this story from Fanfiction. I may post more chapters, so keep an eye out. Or I may create a new one ( I had a great idea after hearing one of Adele's songs! ). But this is the last you'll see of me for a while.

Thank you to everyone who subscribed or has stayed patient over this time, waiting for me to update. I really hope you continue to stay supportive to other writers on Fanfiction, and even me if you believe in me!

So thank you, and I will see you soon.

Oh. And sorry. A million times over. Sorry.

Leagiz08 x


End file.
